The story of a fallen Angel
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: The titans are dead , all except Starfire, she protects the city alone until the titans re appear but will Starfire be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: okay pretend that all the Titans were involved in the fight against Slade during the episode Aftershock pert 2. This is set as if season 3, 4 & 5 never took place. (I think they're 15 in the cartoon so this makes Starfire 22 years old)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**My name is Black Angel.**

**My duty is to protect the people of Jump City. I live alone in the Titan Tower, fighting crime and all problems that may happen to threaten the innocent people living in this city.**

**I am the only remaining Teen Titan. I lost everything dear to me against Slade.**

**During the fight against Slade and Terra, Terra turned on Slade and beat him; however in doing so she triggered an underground volcano. The volcano erupted flooding the cave in which the battle had taken place. I was the only titan to survive.**

**Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Aqualad and Speedy all got trapped inside a molten lava shell. Slade however survived.**

**No matter how many times Batman told me they were dead, I never believed him.**

**They will come back to me, I know they will.**

**They may not recognize me. I am nothing like the Starfire they knew. I don't even go by that name anymore. I changed my name after I killed Slade. I became Black Angel. I changed everything. I became dark and more emotionless than Raven could ever be. I'm empty without them, and I will remain this way until they come back.**

**After seven years I still believe they will come back to me.**

**They will come back.**

**They have to.**

**Please review, first fanfic…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I never will.

The story of a fallen angel chapter 2

IT seemed to be a quiet night in Jump City. All was at peace until two common robbers decided to break into Jump City's International bank.

"Hey, hurry up Tom!" the tallest figure yelled.

"Look dude, I'm running as fast as I can. Why don't you carry one of these bags." the second figure who was behind the first yelled. He was shorter then the first and was carrying five black bags full of money.

"Just shut up and run."

The two men ran as fast as they could along the back streets of Jump City. They wanted to escape , before she caught them.

"Sam , dude I think we lost them!" the figure known as Tom said to the taller who was apparently Sam.

" Sam I need your help!" Tom huffed.

Sam sighed, "Tom you were the one who wanted to carry the bags while I drove. So you're going to carry them!" Tom muttered a few cruse words under his breath. Both men kept walking not knowing about the figure who was following them from the roof tops.

They came to a spot and stopped. Sam looked around confused. "I swear I just heard something! "

Tom looked and Sam with fear. " You heard something! What did u hear?" he yelled

" Now, don't blame him. He's right, he did hear something. He heard me. Well that's what I get when I wear high heels." Say a feminine yet cold voice from behind them.

Both men gulped. They had been caught.

They turned to see a figure of a woman. A beautiful woman, but known for her dangerous reputation. She was wearing black high heel boots that were covered by a pair of black leather pants. She wore a long sleeved black leather top. A black leather clock split into five parts at the bottom covered her top. She also wore a belt similar's to Robin's old one in every way except that , the one she wore was black. She also wore a pair of leather gloves. On her neck she wore a silver chain, with a silver locket hanging from it.. Her hair was in a high pony tail tied with a black ribbon, which along with her hair fell down past her shoulders to the bottom of her back. But the thing that caught both men's attention were her emerald green eyes, void of any emotion and her slightly tanned skin, even though it was December.

She was different from normal women.

She was more appealing than normal women.

She wasn't a normal woman.

She was once Starfire, but now she was Black Angel. The ruthless crime fighter of Jump City.

A look of pure fear came over Sam face. "Tom we've been caught by her!"

Tom was shaking from his fear of her. "What do we do?"

The woman just smirked and put her hands on her hips. " Now it's rude to whisper, didn't your mothers teach you that. Well enough talking …I'm taking you to jail."

The two men stepped backwards and both of them took out guns.

"You're dangerous but no way in hell are you taking me to jail!" Sam yelled and the two men started firing.

As if in slow motion the woman jumped upwards and did a flip avoiding their shots.

She landed gracefully behind them. "That was useless! And now…look, you're out of bullets." The two men turned around and then looked at their guns. She was right they were out of bullets.

The woman pulled out two short metal poles and twirled them in her gloved hands

" Look Sam; she's going to get us with a pole."

" C'mon Sam!" Tom yelled as they started charging her. They were about to hit her when she ducked. Instead of hitting her they hit each other in the faces. Then in one swift move she stood and hit them both in the faces each with a metal pole. Before they could retaliate she hit them both on the back of their necks. They fell to the ground unconscious.

The woman looked down and smiled. "Yeah I am going to take you down with a broken bo-staff."

She tied them up quickly and made sure they couldn't escape before phoning the police to come pick up another package. She left next to them her trademark sign: a golden disk with an angel's halo and the devils horns.

Once done she took of to the docks nearby where she had left her motorbike. She swiftly boarded the bike and took off into the night, making her way home. Returning to Titan Tower.

Unbeknown to her, below ground in the cave where the titans stone figures stood, something was happening.

One by one the statues started to slowy crack and shortly nine bodies fell to the floor, all naked.

Suddenly there was movement coming from all the bodies. They started to try to get up, but however a black aura enclosed them hiding them from view. A few minutes later they all reappeared fully dressed, healed, and standing.

" Titans are you all okay?" said Robin

" What the hell happened?" said Bumble Bee rubbing her head.

"I think we all want to know that" said Speedy.

Then eight of them turned to the dark soceress and said " Raven ?"

" We are all 22 years old except for the twins who are 19. This is the year 2012. We are believed to be dead. The superhero that looks after this city is known as Black Angel, she appeared 5 months after we dissapeared. Is tat enough?"

"Yeah Raven thats enough" answered Robin with a sweat drop on his head.

Suddenly looking around him, Robin noticed something very important:

"Where's Starfire !!!" asked Robin starting to panic.

Everyone started to yell her name, except for Raven who stood with her eyes closed.

"Robin, she's dead." Said Raven

"What?" whispered Robin but everyone heard it and could here his pain .

" The records say she died tthe day we were imprisonned in this cave. I'm sorry."

Robin slowly collapsed against a wall of the cave and hid his head in his knees.

An hour later Cyborg asked the question that was on most of their minds:

"So what do we do Robin?"

Robin stood up, straightened his uniform and said in his leader voice:

"We go back to the tower".

With that said the Titans left the cave and started the short trip back to their old home.

Black Angel, completly oblivious to what was going on, was doing her usual routine of training. She trained constantly. She only stopped to sleep, eat , wash and of course kick the bad guys but. She never visited the others rooms . She tried to erase them completely from her memory but she found that she couldn't do it.

Downstairs the front doors opened. The Teen Titans walked into their old home. In silence they made there way to the lounge. They stood in the doorway looking at their old room where everyone used to have so much fun, but now the room seemed dead.

They heard sounds coming from down the hall. Slowly and catiously they made there way down to training room. Robin pressed the open button and they all stepped into the training room; and their mouths fell open.

Black Angel's POV:

The door opened in the middle of my training.

I think its just a glitch.

I really need to check the circuits.

So I stop to go fix the ruddy door.

Oh My God!

Its them, they are alive.

They are standing right there staring at me.

I'm frozen in shock.

Nobody's Pov:

Black Angel and The Titans stared at each other for a while , until Raven broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

" I, Raven, am Black Angel"answered Black Angel.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here"

" You protect this city?"

"Yes , since you all supposedly died"

That was when Robin interrupted:

" What happened to Slade?"

"Slade is dead. He died a year after he shut you all in stone" answered Black Angel.

"How did he die?" asked Cyborg.

"I killed him" was the reply.

Silence ruled the room as the titans took in this information.

" Who are you" said Robin staring at her.

" You don't recognise me, do you?" She answer with a smirk on her face.

"No. I mean dude if we knew you we would of figured it out by now." Said BeastBoy.

Black Angel let a smile cover her face as she stepped backwards. She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to remember happy memories; Slowly her body lifted into the air, and she started to float in mid air.

" Now way it can't be..." whispered Robin.

Then Black Angel brought to mind her most hatefull memory. Her hands started to glow green and then her Eyes shot open, glowing a fierce strong green. She leet out a cry and spining her body around she launched her starbolts destroying a target on the other side of the room.

Slowly she hovered downwards, and came to stand on the ground once again. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she stood and waited from the unavoidable yelling that was to errupt at any second. She wasn't dissapointed. Barely 10 seconds after she had landed 9 loud voices yelled out simultaneously:

"STARFIRE !"

Okay I'm ending it there. I know it's a cliffhanger but I'm gonna try tro get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

Slowly she hovered downwards, and came to stand on the ground once again. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she stood and waited from the unavoidable yelling that was to errupt at any second. She wasn't dissapointed. Barely 10 seconds after she had landed 9 loud voices yelled out simultaneously:

"STARFIRE !"

Chapter 3 :

Black Angel cringed at the loud voices. And then came the torrent of questions:

" Are you Okay?"

"How did you escape?"

"Where did you go?"

"What's happened to you?"

"Porque esta como eso? " (Why are you like this?)

"You killed Slade? Why?"

"Who cared for you?"

"Girl, how did you survive?"

"Little Lady?"

That's when Black Angel realised that she had been quiet for some time. Coming to her senses she said quickly:

"Lets go to the main room, I guess you are all hungry. I'll make some dinner for us all, AND I will tell you everything."

In silence The Titans followed Black Angel to the main room. There, they all sat down around the table while Black Angel made her way to the fridge and pulled out a number of ingredients and started to make a pasta dish and a separate tofu dish for Beast Boy.

"We can talk while I cook. So let me see… Am I okay? Yes. How did I escape? I obeyed Robin. He ordered me to leave and I did I flew quickly out of the cave and by some miracle I managed to outrun the lava. Where did I go? Well after the incident Batman found me and took me back to Gotham and looked after me. After 5 months in Gotham I returned here, though Batman still comes over time to time to visit me along with other people from the Justice League. What happed to me? Well I grew up and changed. Why am I like this? Because I just am, this is me now I am not the Starfire you knew. In fact that is not my name anymore. My name is Black Angel or Angel for short. Did I kill Slade? yes I did. It was a very hard battle but I don't feel like remembering it right now. Why? Simply because he was evil and although I was only going to put him in jail, he gave me no other choice. However I don't regret killing him. Who cared for me? Well Batman for a while and Wonder Woman though now I pretty much live on my own with no help from anybody. How did I survive? I already answered that. Well dinner's done so eat up."

She placed a dish of mouth watering lasagne in front of every one and a tofu dish in front of Beast Boy. She sat down and started to eat. The others following her lead ate .

"Star… I mean Angel who taught you English?" ask Robin

"Alfred did" she answered

Then BumbleBee voiced a question that was actually on all the others minds.

"What is with the outfit. I mean sure you can't always wear your old one but, its just so dark and scary. Hell, Its even scarier than Raven's and her's is scary enough."

" I wear this because……"

Before Black Angel could finish the alarm went off through out the tower. She jumped up and ran over to the computer, with the others following behind her.

"Who is it?" asked Robin

"Blade" answered Black Angel.

Her voice was so filled with hate and laced with venom that it scared them all and gave them chills down their backs.

Black Angel stood up and made her way to the garage.

There she grabbed a black motorbike helmet, her inventory belt and her cloak.

" You all stay here." She announced as she made her way over to a covered vehichule.

" But Dude" said Beast Boy

" But nothing Beast Boy you are not ready to face Blade. He is 10 times worse than Slade ever was. You all need rest. You are in no condition to fight. Next time I will let you come with me but not now."

With that she pulled the cover off and in a blink of an eye was pushed out of the way by the boys.

They where fascinated by her motorbike.

Rolling her eyes, she gathered up her hair and slipped her helmet on. Pushed past the boys, got on her bike and speeded into the tunnel that led into the city.

There another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the justice League.

Last time:

Rolling her eyes, she gathered up her hair and slipped her helmet on. Pushed past the boys, got on her bike and speeded into the tunnel that led into the city.

Chapter 4:

The Titans stared as they watched Black Angel disappear into the city.

After she had left they went back up to the lounge. Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately made their way to the game station to check it was still working. The girls sat at the kitchen table, in silence. Aqualad and Speedy were lying down on the couch. The twins were hovering around Cyborg, asking loads of questions in Spanish. Robin, well he was standing in front of the window staring out of the window.

Raven suddenly voiced her opinions by asking Robin:

"We are going to go after her aren't we?"

Robin smirked and answered

"Yeah. We are."

"But didn't she say that she didn't want us to follow" asked Beast Boy

"I think that was more of a friendly advice than an order" replied Robin.

With that everyone rushed down to the garage and after a few minutes of searching they found the T-car and various motorbikes for Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad. With that they took off into the city, to find Angel.

Black Angel raced down the streets to where the emergency was happening. She arrived at her destination, and was greeted with a horrible sight. A whole block of buildings was on fire. The firemen were trying to put out the fire, and they were succeeding. But they had started too late. Many people were already dead.

Black Angel felt rage, anger, and immense hatred running through her veins. She scanned the area for the sight of Blade. She found him. He was on top of a building nearby which wasn't on fire. On his face was a look of triumph. He then turned and stared straight at Black Angel.

He smirked at her, before turning around and jumping away over the rook tops, with Black Angel flat on his heels.

They ran across the roofs before they came to an open area of land, a building site.

Then stood straight, both facing each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

The Titans found her relatively easily. I mean who could miss a pair of figures jumping over the top of buildings?

They snuck quietly behind some building materials lying on the ground, and then looked around to watch what would happen.

They saw Black Angel and Blade facing each other off.

Black Angel watched Blade for the minor movement. She also heard the titans, well she heard Beast boy complain, so she assumed that the others were there as well.

Blade grew tired of waiting. He attacked. He charged toward Angel with a bo-staff.

Black Angel answered immediately. She also charged towards Blade with her bo-staff.

The titans watched in amazement as the two fighters countered each blow efficiently. After about 15 minutes of this. They both separated and faced each other yet again in defensive postures.

"Are you bored yet Black Angel?" asked Blade

"As a matter of fact, I am." Answered Black Angel

"Well so am I, how about we fight seriously now?" suggested Blade, though he knew what the answer was.

"It would be my pleasure" replied Black Angel

With that they both dropped their bo-staffs and charged at each other once again.

Blade pulled out two curved knives, as Black Angel did the same. They charged at each other and started a fierce sword fight.

The Titans watched as the pair fought, handling the blades expertly.

They watched as both inflicted various wounds on each other. They kept going for almost an hour until they once again separated to face each other.

Blade, who like Black Angel was heavily wounded, said

"That's enough for today, goodbye my lady."

With that he turned and fled the scene. Black Angel tried to follow him but he let loose a smoke screen which allowed him to escape.

As the smoke cleared, Black Angel let go a lovely curse word which shocked the others before turning around and walking towards the Titans.

"I thought I told you to stay at the tower." She said sighing.

"You should have known that we wouldn't have listened to you." Answered Robin as he stood in front of her arms crossed.

"You haven't changed any of you" she answered smiling.

With that he eyes close d and she gently fell forward only to be caught by Robin.

"Dude is she okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah she is just tired".

Robin picked up Black Angel in his arms and carried her over to his motorbike. He put her on and then he got on before taking off towards the tower.

Robin pulled up into the garage and gently lifted Black Angel into his arms. He carried her upstairs to her room.

He nearly dropped her in shock when he walked into her room. Instead of the old purple themed room he knew it was a black and silver themed room. Pushing his astonishment aside, he gently lay Black Angel down on her bed. He then left to go get a first aid kit.

When he got back he saw that she was awake and was sitting up.

"Leave the kit. I can do it my self." She said in a low voice.

"You and I know that I wouldn't do that so don't protest. Just sit still and let me dress your wounds." Answered Robin while he got out the things he would need.

They sat in silence while Robin dressed the various wounds. When he was done he silently put away all the things and then he went and sat next to Black Angel. After a few more minutes of silence, Robin decided to break it:

" Star, what happened to you?"

"My name is Black Angel, Robin not Star."

"Fine Black Angel. Why are you like this? Why are you so, so……dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, dead. You are no longer like you were. You're dark, you no longer the happy, energetic, crazy girl I knew. Where did she go. Why did she disappear?"

Downstairs they heard the other titans come upstairs. They heard them go into the lounge and then the sound of the TV drifted to their ears.

"Black Angel. Starfire….please answer my question."

"Why did she disappear? Why did she died. She died when you all got stuck in that rock! You killed me by leaving me alone!"

She yelled at Robin. Robin was shocked and surprised. He had hardly ever heard her yell. He was about to yell back, his temper getting the better of him when he saw something that shocked him.

She was crying, tears were sliding down her face. She tried to hide them by turning around. It was then that he realised just how much she had suffered, and how much she was still suffering.

Her shoulders were shaking, she was furious with herself, she hated showing how weak she was.

She was surprised when two warm arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and forced her to turned round. Once she was turned around, she was pulled up close against Robin's chest. After the initial shock, she slowly lifted her arms to close them around Robin's neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

There in his arms, she broke. She let opened the floodgates on the river of emotions and feelings she had tried for so long to surpress. She cried.

Robin felt like crying and yelling at the same time. He was so upset that Star had had to suffer so much, and he was furious at himself for having left her alone for all this time.

"Angel, its gonna be ok. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here and I always will be."

"It's Starfire, my name is Starfire but only for you."

Robin smiled and hugged her even tighter.

A/N: okay hope that satisfys you all. Please review. I don't know when I can get the next chapter up, but I'll try and get it done soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Last time:

Robin felt like crying and yelling at the same time. He was so upset that Star had had to suffer so much, and he was furious at himself for having left her alone for all this time.

"Angel, its gonna be ok. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here and I always will be."

"It's Starfire; my name is Starfire but only for you."

Robin smiled and hugged her even tighter.

Chapter 5:

The next morning when the other titans got up, they were very surprised to see Black Angel cooking breakfast. With the wounds she had received they actually expected her to be in the Hospital wing. Only Robin didn't seem surprised.

"Ummm…. Black Angel, don't you think you should be resting? I mean with all those injuries you need to heal." Asked Speedy.

"Last night wasn't serious at all. I've had worse, these wounds are practically normal for me now. OH and I have a surprise for all of you today" she answered, a scary smile slipping onto her lips.

"Ummm; what might that be?" asked Bumble Bee, feeling nervous.

"You will find out after breakfast."

Her tone of voice made the others think that it would be better to keep quiet.

They found out what the surprise was after breakfast: the hardest training course they ever did in my life. Black Angel made them practice it until they could get it done in the same time limit as her.

All the titans apart from Black Angel dragged themselves painfully back to their rooms so they could rest.

In her room, Raven was doing what she does best: meditating.

She was just trying to clear her mind and remain calm.

Then her eyes shot open, pure black.

In Raven's mind. 

' _The whole team of titans were running away from some old abandoned building. They all looked injured._

_As they reached the parking lot, Black Angel turned on her heel and stood firm. _

"_Go, get back to the tower. If this doesn't work call for help." She yelled to the others._

_She turned around and faced a giant monster than was getting closer and closer._

_Robin stopped while the others ran on._

"_No way ! I am not leaving you here alone to face Blade. I made a promise !" he yelled._

"_If you stay you are going to get yourself killed Robin! If I fail the others are going to need you. Please" said Black Angel._

"_No. Don't you get it ! God damm it Star ! LAI INTUMA TEON ! I am going to stand by your side and fight with you I am not leaving you alone!" yelled Robin as an answer._

_Raven watched Black Angel's face and could tell she was running out of patience. _

_Through a mind link with Raven she asked her: 'Please Raven take him with you. Please do as I say.'_

_Raven saw herself hesitate a second before she engulfed Robin in her powers and ragged him up the hill towards her and the others._

_She ran along with the others in the direction of the tower, still pulling Robin along behind. _

_When they reached the Tower they all went up from the roof, to see if they could see what was going on. _

_They could all tell that the battle between Black Angel and Blade had started, they could hear it._

_They stood on the roof paralyzed at what they saw. The hill that had merely minutes ago been covered with trees and plants, was bare. Just a stretch of bare land. _

_On that piece of land you could see a gigantic black monster with long claws and fangs. On top of the monsters head was a figure, a man they knew only to well: Blade. _

_Opposite him, desperately trying to block all the monsters attacks was a figure which was glowing green. It was Starfire. _

_They watched as the attacks got more and more violent. _

_The titans who were watching were starting to get really upset. BumbleBee was being supported by Cyborg. The twins were each clinging onto one of Aqualad's legs._

_Beast Boy seemed to be frozen in shock._

_Speedy was stock still, grabbing his bows and arrows._

_Robin was shaking._

_Raven, herself, was grabbing her cloak._

_They watched all in fear. Hoping that Black Angel was going to be okay._

_Then it happened: The monsters claws went straight through Black Angel's body._

_The girls screamed. All the boys gasped in horror._

_Robin, him, collapsed onto his knees and slammed his fists into the ground, tears running down his face._

_His face constricted in anger, he let out a strangled yell :_

"_STARFIRE!"_ '

Raven collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

Shocked and scared at what she saw. She knew it was a vision. A vision of the future. Raven also knew that every vision she had ever seen had come true.

She prayed silently that that vision wouldn't come true.

She got up of the floor and decided to go get a drink of water from the kitchen I mean it was almost dinner time.

Raven walked into the main room and stopped dead in her tracks. Robin and Black Angel were sitting on the kitchen counter talking to each other and holding hands.

Raven decided not to disturb them.

She told the others, and they all decided to go out for pizza. They left after leaving a note for Robin and Starfire to find.

In the T car Beast Boy said

"Rae, something on your mind, I mean usually you are criticising us guys by now? And you haven't yet."

"I am fine Beast Boy."

Back at the tower. Robin and Starfire were letting out some hidden emotions.

A/N: You are not meant to understand Lai intuma teon yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. The song however is mine.**

**Black Angel was sitting in the Kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil. All the others had gone back to their rooms for rest after their training session.**

**She was bored, and started humming a tune that came to mind. She also started to sing a song.**

**Unknown to her, the lounge door slid open silently, and Robin walked in. He stopped in his footsteps as he heard her singing.**

" **_Safe in my mind_**

_**You slumber,**_

_**Hidden from everyone's view**_

_**I never let you show**_

_**And so you are killing me inside.**_

_**I feel pain**_

_**The pain inside my mind**_

_**You call for freedom**_

_**I can't let you free.**_

_**If I don't release you,**_

_**You resolve to hurting me.**_

_**If I am to die…**_

_**From keeping you inside**_

_**I really don't care.**_

_**I feel the pain**_

_**The pain inside my mind**_

_**You call for freedom**_

_**I can't let you free.**_

_**I you want to kill me**_

_**Please be my guest**_

_**Death would be a gift**_

_**I really don't care.**_

_**I feel the pain**_

_**The pain inside my mind**_

_**You call for freedom**_

_**I can't let you free.**_

_**I just can't let you free…."**_

"**Beautifull."**

**Black Angel turned around to see Robin watching her with a smile on his face.**

**Robin approached Black Angel slowly until they were millimetres apart. Slowly his arms began to close around her waist. He hid his face on her shoulder. It took Black Angel a few seconds to react, but soon enough she had her hands around his neck. Small tears running down her cheeks, she hid her face in his shoulder. **

**Black Angel's tears came easily. She was clinging to Robin for dear life. He was doing the same to her.**

**'I must tell, I must tell her how I feel. That I love her, or else it will be too late.' **

"**Star ?"**

**The black haired boy stepped away. He looked down at the floor.**

**"Star there's something I've wanted to tell you all those years ago before I got imprisoned in stone. It is Still as true today as it was back then. But I never had the courage to actually tell you."**

**"Is something the matter?"**

**He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Those emerald eyes that looked as clear and crystalline as water. **

**"Star, you're the greatest person I've ever met. Your sweet and kind and very beautiful"**

**She blushed. **

**"But your outer beauty can't compare to how beautiful you are inside. You sacrifice yourself for the people you love and always try to look after everyone else. Even now you do it as well just without showing much emotion. I guess what I'm trying to say is that; Star I'm in love with you. And I mean head over heels in love. Jump off a tower in love. I love you" **

**Black Angel let out a cry, weather it was of happiness or disgust he didn't know. She threw her arms around his neck nearly choking him.**

**"I love you too Robin, so much. It hurt so much when we all thought you and the others were dead. It hurt so bad. I was a mess. I even attempted suicide, if it wasn't for Wonder Woman I might of not been here today. I've changed, I lost hope. I became dark and possessed by anger. That's why I spent all my life after you died fighting bad guys, and keeping the city safe. I only went out when there was an alarm. The only exception was your funeral date, the 15th of September. I would visit your graves and leaves flowers there for each of you. I was so afraid, I was alone, I felt like I wanted to die just so I could be with all you guys. I not sure about much anymore but I love you with all my heart. Of that I am sure.".**

**He was more in shock than what he'd thought. But he hugged her back just as tightly. Unfortunately Star 's grasp was getting too much for him. "Star, loosen up a bit." He joked. She immediately let go letting her hands drop and standing back. "Sorry." She said with a small smile. **

**After catching his breath he took her hand in his and pulled her closer. **

**"It's ok, I'm glad you're happy". **

**That was the first time since he had been back that he saw a part of the old Star emerge. It reassured him that the woman he loved was still there.**

**He grabbed her by the waist and pulled closer until their noses were millimetres apart. He leaned forward, gently brushing his lips with hers. Black Angel closer her eyes, enjoying the light touch. **

**It was like a butterfly but soon both sides pressed harder against each other. He teased her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She was just too happy to accept. Their lips met in an open mouth kiss.**

**After a few moments both pulled away. Robin's hands still around her waist, Black Angel's hands on his shoulders. **

**She opened her eyes, and smiled widely. "Wow" She whispered. Robin chuckled. "You got that right". Both started to laugh, but the laughter was soon silenced when they again pressed their lips against the others.**

**Black Angel and Robin laid on the couch kissing. Robin half on top of her, his hands at her waist. A noise was herd downstairs, two people yelling at each other. Robin stopped kissing Black Angel, and stood up, she groaned in complaint. **

**He chuckled.**

**"Star I think the guys are home"**

**Her eyes flushed open. She sat up on the couch.**

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"Well" **

**He kneeled in front of her so he could be at eye level with her.**

**"They can't see us right now"**

**"Why not ?" **

**"Well to start with, your lips are swollen," He whispered. **

**He couldn't resist giving her a quick peck on the lips. She giggled but touched her lips. They felt... bigger.**

**"Well yours are not much better " She teased back.**

**He touched his own lips and felt them swollen. Heavier steps were herd approaching. **

**"C'mon" Said Robin taking Black Angel's arm and leading her to the back stairs.**

**"Robin where are we going?"**

**"Somewhere we can be alone" He said, leading her to the back door. As soon as they reached the gardens outside, Beast Boy's voice could be heard from inside the Tower.**

**"What do you have in mind?" **

**"How about the beach?"**

**Her eyes widened and then she smiled.**

**"Yes. That would be nice"**

**Robin walked closer to Black Angel, he slid both his hands around hers. Black Angel gently set her head on his shoulder. **

**'She smells so damn good' He thought. **

**Both adults walked towards the beach.**

**Black Angel and Robin walked slowly on the soft sand of the beach around the island. Robin lifted his face; his masked eyes met her emerald ones. She smiled happily, but didn't let go. **

**Both of them stood holding each other and staring into the other's eyes. **

**'She's so beautiful. I can't believe she loves me. This is just like a dream, is it really happening? What brought all this happiness?' Thought Robin, his expression hardened as he recalled what happened in the past. He had her love, but what if he disappeared again or something happened to her, neither of them would be okay. He broke eye contact and stared out into the distance. His hands left her waist. He turned fully toward the water. Black Angel in a dazed state, was brought back into reality when Robin left her embrace. **

**'Have I hurt him?' She asked herself mentally.**

**"Robin are you all right?"**

**His jaw tightened, his hands closed into fists.**

**"Star... I."**

**"It is all right Robin"**

**She covered his clenched fist with her hand. Making his hand open to hold hers.**

**"I can't loose you. I don't want to loose you, not again." He snapped turning around to face her. Small tears started to form in her eyes. **

**Robin immediately reached for her and held her close. He brought his lips to her forehead and planted a kiss there.**

**She wiped away her tears and smiled softly. **

"**You won't I promise. Here remember this: Lai intuma teon."**

"**What does that mean?" asked Robin.**

"**It's Tamaranian. In English it means 'Together forever and more'."**

**He smiled and kissed her once again.**

**"I am the luckiest guy in this world right now" He whispered to her ear as he buried his nose in her hair. **

**She blushed and kissed his cheek lovingly. 'For him, for his love and for my friends maybe I will try and be happy' She concluded with a smile.**

**They sat down on the beach peacefully until they both started to feel hungry.**

**Slowly they both made their way back up to the Tower.**

**As they walked into the lounge, their mouths fell open.**

**Sitting on the couch were Raven and Bumble Bee, who looked like they were about to murder someone.**

**The situation was a giant fight. Over dinner.**

**Apparently Cyborg, Speedy and Aqualad wanted to eat meat, but Beast Boy, Mas and Menos wanted Tofu dishes.**

**The boys were trying to solve the argument by force.**

**The two teams were on separate sides of the room, hiding behind various inanimate objects.**

**They was a constant stream of flying projectiles crossing from both sides of the room to the other. These projectiles seemed to be food, kitchen utensils, pens, pans, and Robin was sure he saw a shoe. **

**But in any case the whole place was a mess.**

**Black Angel sighed and said to Robin:**

"**I guess some things never change."**

**Robin let out a laugh, before the pair went into the lounge together to put an end to a familiar chaos.**

**A/N: Okay next chapter here. Thank you for all the reviews. I having trouble getting my stories updated. I just got back to school and all my teachers are pilling the work on me and my class. But I will try to update this story and all the others as soon as possible. I am open to requests for stories.**

**Thank You !**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

It had been a month since the Titans had returned from the dead. Black Angel was still getting used to waking up to a noisy and chaotic tower.

After being on her own for so lone she was used to silence. She quietly walked into the main room for breakfast, only to be faced with a messy kitchen curtsey of Beast Boy and Cyborg who had dug out the old game station and their old games for one of the million of boxes from the cellar. A new game station was arriving next week. Needless to say; Raven was not very pleased about that.

Crime had been relatively low this month. So during her spare time, when she wasn't training, Black Angel was helping out with the finishing touches on the new rooms. All of the others old rooms were redone and new bedrooms were made for the Titans East, whom decided to stay with the original Titans.

Also she had the others on a rigorous training program to get them back into shape. Most of them were moaning that she was worse than Robin. That only made her laugh. She also spent a lot of time with Robin talking about everything and nothing. For the first time in years she was starting to feel like she belonged somewhere again,

They were all lounging around in the main room when the alarm went off. Black Angel was at the computer immediately. The others were all alert and with the single word " Blade" coming out of her mouth they all rushed to the garage to get to their destination and fight for justice.

When they arrived at the site of battle, it was deserted. To all of them it didn't feel right.

Then all of a sudden there was a blinding light. When the light cleared they could see a dark grey furry monster, hovering in the air overhead. The monster had an evil red glow in his eyes and looked a lot like a werewolf. On it's shoulder was Blade.

"Ah the Titans how lovely… Amazing what dark magic can create from the remains of a man's twisted soul. Now I am afraid I don't have time to play so I will just let him kill you so I can continue with my plans."

As Blade finished talking the monster let out a deafening roar and slashed it's claws. The ground was cut and the whole building shook.

"OUT NOW !!!!" yelled Black Angel and only checked to make sure everyone had followed her orders.

The whole team was running away from the abandoned building where Blade had summoned his ravaging monster. They all were injured.

As they reached the parking lot, Black Angel turned on her heel and stood firm.

"Go, get back to the tower. If this doesn't work call for help from the league." She yelled to the others.

She turned around and faced a giant monster than was getting closer and closer.

Robin stopped while the others ran on.

"No way!!!!! I am not leaving you here alone to face Blade. I made a promise!!!" he yelled.

"If you stay you are going to get yourself killed Robin!! If I fail, the others are going to need you. Please" said Black Angel.

"No. Don't you get it !!! God damm it Star ! LAI INTUMA TEON !!! I am going to stand by your side and fight with you I am not leaving you alone!" yelled Robin as an answer.

Raven watched Black Angel's face and could tell she was running out of patience.

Through a mind link with Raven she asked her: 'Please Raven take him with you. Please do as I say.'

Raven saw herself hesitate a second before she engulfed Robin in her powers and dragged him up the hill towards her and the others.

She ran along with the others in the direction of the tower, still pulling Robin along behind.

When they reached the Tower they all went up from the roof, to see if they could see what was going on.

They could all tell that the battle between Black Angel and Blade had started, they could hear it.

They stood on the roof paralyzed at what they saw. The hill that had merely minutes ago been covered with trees and plants, was bare. Just a stretch of bare land.

On that piece of land you could see a gigantic black monster with long claws and fangs. On top of the monsters head was a figure, a man they knew only to well: Blade.

Opposite him, desperately trying to block all the monsters attacks was a figure which was glowing green. It was Starfire.

They watched as the attacks got more and more violent.

The titans who were watching were starting to get really upset. BumbleBee was being supported by Cyborg. The twins were each clinging onto one of Aqualad's legs.

Beast Boy seemed to be frozen in shock.

Speedy was stock still, grabbing his bows and arrows.

Robin was shaking.

Raven, herself, was grabbing her cloak.

They watched all in fear. Hoping that Black Angel was going to be okay.

Then it happened: The monsters claws went straight through Black Angel's body.

The girls screamed. All the boys gasped in horror.

Robin, him, collapsed onto his knees and slammed his fists into the ground, tears running down his face.

His face constricted in anger, he let out a strangled yell:

"STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!!"

They watched in horror as the monster pulled his claw out of her and her body fell to the ground and out of site.

Then faster than the others could blink the monster and Blade were with them on the roof of Titan Tower.

Blade smiled evilly before flicking his hand and on cue the monster attacked faster than they could all react.

They all fell down in pain. All too weak to fight at that moment.

Blade got down and walked over to Robin. Lifting him off the ground by his hair , Blade pointed a gun against his head.

"Well I guess you can go join your girlfriend." He jeered.

Robin was about to answer when something caught his eye, his eyes widened. Blade released the catch but before he could pull the trigger the gun was wrenched out of his hands.

Blade looked behind him . "What the…?"

" You're not going to do this." Black Angel said weakly.

" Oh but I am."

" No you're not!" She yelled. Her eyes were now pure green and had green fire came from them. In fact her whole body glowed green. And a new strength came over her.

For the first time Blade looked scared. "You wouldn't."

" I'm going to die anyway why not. You take my powers I take yours!" This last sentence had force behind it. Then she put her hand on his neck. The light now instead of going to the giant monster from him, went into her from him. Black Angel was absorbing the energy that was fueling the destructive monster, and without the flow of power the monster just became dust in the air and died. It was now only Blade and Black Angel left. Then as if there was too much energy present it stopped flowing into Black Angel and wrapped itself around them so neither could get free.

Black Angel's eyes were now both green and her voice strong as she said, " You will no longer hurt my friends, MY FAMILY!!!!" Then with the extra energy she had absorbed she released a giant starbolt. The light from it was so bright that it blinded the Titans. A ball of light formed in the air. Blade tried to break free but her hand kept him still and trapped in her grasp. The ball got bigger and bigger. Then they rose higher into the sky. And parts of the over charged starbolt started falling down onto the roof.

" Time to go!" Cyborg yelled.

" No!" Robin yelled.

" Robin there's nothing you can do for Black Angel now!" Beastboy yelled.

" Beastboy is right. Black Angel did this so we could be saved and if we don't get out of here it will have all been for nothing!" Raven yelled.

Robin looked down. " No! I can't just leave her!"

Cyborg sighed. "You made me do this man." Then he took Robin up in his arms. Robin kicked and yelled but couldn't get free of Cyborg's strong grasp. The Titans ran off the roof and all landed with a splash in the water.

Once they surfaced the water, they all looked at the sky. Black Angel and Blade were now up high. The orb of energy grew bigger and bigger. Blade yelled in pain that echoed in their ears. Black Angel also screamed a blood hurdling scream. And both fell from the sky. They landed far from each other and huge amounts of water came up as they hit the water's surface .And the top of the tower that they had been fighting on exploded.

A/N: There finally updated. Only one chapter left.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

The water stilled and no ripples came from where the two people had fallen. The titans stared in shock and dismay, refusing to give into the idea that she might of died. Raven carefully levitated everyone onto a large disk of black energy. They looked desperate for a sign, anything to indicate that she was ok.

Suddenly a mangled body broke the surface and floated there. It was a male body. The breath that they had all been holding in was let out.

The water was still, quiet.

Suddenly, a green flash of light erupted from under the surface of the water, shortly followed by a feminine body breaking the water in an arch, hair flying back, a vision of beauty even with the horrible wounds visible on her body.

Just as the body of Black Angel started to fall it was encased in black energy and was teleported to the hospital wing of the tower. At the same time, the black disk of energy disappeared resulting in dropping everyone else back into the lake, which was unexpected.

After making their way out of the lake, to anyone who was in the tower, would have thought there was a stampede as everyone ran to the hospital wing. They all burst through the doors to come face to face with the sight of a pale Black Angel, lying in a bed hooked up to various machines; and a worn out Raven.

Raven spoke:

"She's Stable."

And a bit of relief reached the people who called themselves her family.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

The others had left around six hours later to get some sleep. No one even tried to get him to budge, it was a lost cause. They all knew that, they knew he would never leave her side. He knew that Raven would be here soon to check up on Starfire and that she would make him leave so he stood up to stretch his muscles before he was asked to step out.

The monitors went crazy.

Robin starred in numb shock as the machines around him began to shriek loudly signalling Starfire's fading life. Raven rushed in as well as Cyborg herself, each rushing around taking down notes and doing their best to save their surrogate sister's life which was placed in their hands.

Cyborg accidentally ran into Robin sending him slightly off balance. "Robin you are going to have to leave." Cyborg said as he tried to push him out of the room.

"Like hell! I'm not leaving this room!" he shouted in anger and fear.

Raven opened her mouth to argue but another high-pitched squeal cut her off. Starfire's heart monitor flat lined.

And Robin's world crumbled.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

I opened my eyes, only to see a lady with red hair and eyes. Her clothing was also red. She walked closer to me.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to show my fear.

"I am X'hal. And I can see the past, present and future." She replied.

"You are Koriand'r.Princess of Tamaran. Know as Starfire on earth."

I gasped "How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I can see the past, present and future. And I am sad to say, that while you are lying in the hospital wing dying."

She smiled a nice warm smile.

"My dear, you need to fight the feeling of death and wake up. Don't worry, you can do this. The man you love, Robin is by your side begging you to wake up. You are making him suffer by dying. He truly loves you and I can tell. You do too. Fight. Wake up and end his misery."

With those words said, she disappeared.

I snorted. Yeah, she tells me to wake up, but how?

I clenched my hands into fists. Suddenly a key appeared in front of me floating in the air. I looked at it. It was a magnificent ornate key. I lifted a finger to touch it, but the moment my finger came into contact with it, I was consumed in a bright light.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Robin sat curled up in an empty corner of the room as he watched Cyborg and Raven continue their work on Starfire. His face was blank and haunted as he watched Raven back up with an empty smile on her face. The monitor was once again beeping telling him that Starfire hadn't left. That she was still with him, and yet he there he sat unmoving. As if he thought that a mere twitch of his finger would send his Star careening into the inescapable clutches of death. Slowly, painfully so, he stood and inched his way to the pale girls' bedside.

Cyborg and Raven parted allowing him access to do so. They flinched at the haunted, vulnerable, look on the boy's face. They doubted that anyone had seen the Wonder Boy look so lost in years. The watched quietly as he kneeled next to Starfire's body. Raven bit her lip in order to hold back the tears that threatened to break loose as Robin reached out to touch the red haired girl. However nothing could stop the dam of tears from breaking loose and joining the ones that Robin was shedding on Starfire's sheets when he lowered his ear to her chest and heard her heart beating to check she was still alive. Simultaneously various lights, windows, objects shattered into a million pieces , black energy being the cause of it.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A week later, she still hadn't woken up, but she also hadn't crashed again and remained stable, that was a good thing according to Raven. Night fell and everyone was asleep in the hospital wing. Cyborg on a chair with Bumble Bee resting on his lap, with the twins asleep each against one leg. Raven was on a big cushion with her legs tucked under her, back against the wall; however what shocked the ones who were awake to see her fall asleep was that curled up in her lap was a very content green kitten. Speedy and Aqualad were asleep in their chairs which were opposite each other on either side of the window. Robin was on his knees with his upper half resting next to Starfire on her bed. Due to his position he was the first person to wake at Starfire's slight movement.

Starfire's hand twitched lightly and Robin's head shot up, instantly alert as he stared hard at the red haired girl. Again her hand twitched, this time moving slightly over top of his own.

"Starfire?" he whispered, hardly daring to hope. As if summoned by his call, Starfire's eyes gently fluttered open only to be glazed over by concern as she watched tears gather in Robin's already red eyes.

"Robin?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, Robin just leaned over and caught her lips with his own.

Just as they parted, a green kitten's enhanced senses picked up something which caused him to wake up. The two watched as he blinked tiredly at them, and then went back to sleep.

Starfire looked at Robin quizzically, arching one eyebrow. Robin answered her by muttering quietly:

"Wait for it…."

Pandemonium broke out.

The kitten's head shot up so fast, that Robin thought it was going to part with its owner's body. The kitten promptly shifted back into Beast Boy. However he forgot he was on Raven's lap.

His body crushed her.

She woke, emotions array and surprise caused black surges of energy to be let loose.

The waves hit bumble bee hard enough to knock her and Cyborg over.

As Cyborg fell backwards with his chair, the twins who were on each leg were sent flying into the air.

In their flight path was Speedy and Aqualad.

Both woke as small twin size missiles smashed into their chests.

The sight of disarray before them, made it impossible for Robin and Starfire to hold in their laughter. Both broke out laughing.

The grumbling and yelling of accusations stopped as the Titans sprawled on the floor recognised the tinkling, female laughter that was distinctly Starfire's. All heads spun to focus on the hospital bed.

Simultaneously smile broke out and nine voices yelled out:

"STARFIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before they all pounced initiating a group hug. Starfire hugged back. But what they all noticed was that instead of correcting them about her name, she didn't. A realization came:

Their Starfire was back, different in many ways, but still she was Starfire.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

People stopped to stare, furious whispering broke out, even reporters showed up. The people of Jump City, ha never seen such a sight. Certainly it had been a shock a while back when the original titans re-emerged.

However this sight was amazing. Their sullen dark hero Black Angel was playing football with the other Titans, smiling and laughing.

It was then that the people of Jump City realised that Starfire, had never died, she merely had succumb to grief, causing her transformation into Black Angel. But now she was back.

The Titans were back. The whole city was rejoicing. Newspapers reported the events. Tabloids had a field day when Raven and Beast Boy were caught holding hands while at the pizzeria.

But what caused the more stir a few weeks later, was that Black Angel, who had become Starfire again, was clearly seen wearing an engagement ring. And what was more, was that Robin had a matching ring on a chain around his neck…

But that is another story altogether.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: finished, thank you for your patience. I am so sorry this took so long to go up. But I moved country with my family, and was deprived of the internet for 4 months. I've also started university, so my life is crazy right now. But now that I've balanced it all out; I am going to finish my incomplete stories, and start so new ones. Open to requests. I may do a sequel for this, one about the engagement and wedding. Any ways I hoped you all liked this story. Please review. Ciao


End file.
